From 1:45 to 3 AM
by Aquarius Seth
Summary: Wilson is driven towards House during this time. Sexual content within. Please review because I wrote this in 15 minutes and I'm hoping I'm getting better at the short scene setup. Thank you for reading.


Title: "From 1:45 – 3 A.M."

Creator: David Shore

Disclaimers: Mr. Shore, Bad Had Harry, Heel-Toe and Z Shore Productions have all the rights to the shows and characters. Fox and USA Networks share television rights. Absolutely no monetary profit is being made just using it as a writing exercise.

Author: Aquarius Seth

Rating: M for SC (sexual content)

Word Count: 1,975

Author's Note: I wrote this in 15 minutes and I believe it took me longer to type it up than to write it down. I know this isn't following the show's storyline but I don't think I ever really have followed the plots to the letter.

(Wilson/House)

He stirred quietly and moved away from Sam. He nervously watched her hoping he didn't wake her. She sighed and turned away from him. He slowly eased himself out of the bed and pulled on his discarded boxers. He carefully made his way towards his drawers and pulled out some clean ones.

There was enough moonlight trickling in for him to find a pair of socks, a tee-shirt and one of the three pairs of jeans he owned. The white leather of his sneakers bounced off enough light that he could see them. He grabbed them and rushed as quietly as he could to the bathtub on the other side of the loft.

_He needed to get out of there. He felt suffocated suddenly_. He washed off even as the cold water poured out of the faucet. His teeth were chattering as he rinsed off. The hot water never had a chance to heat up before he had turned off the water. He quickly dried off and skipped his usual grooming regiment. He just brushed his teeth and used the deodorant he left there for late night emergency shifts.

He was in and out of the bathroom in seven minutes. He fought his way into this shirt since it clung like a second skin to his torso. Cursing softly he managed to pull it over his damp skin. It was on awkwardly, he could feel the material stretch wrong over his still wet skin but he needed to get out so he didn't bother to fix it. He shoved his legs into his jeans and sighed in relief as they cooperated more than his boxers and shirt had. He shoved his feet into his socks and sneakers, grabbed his car keys and rushed towards the door.

He was on the quiet city streets ten minutes after he had gotten out of bed. He felt slight more relaxed but he was not calm, not by a long shot.

_Where was he going?_ He wondered what restaurant was open at this hour. There was always fast food but even ordering seemed too time-consuming. Besides he really wasn't hungry.

He sighed. _This was crazy. Who the hell is out at two ten in the morning driving in circles?_

Before he could answer his own rhetorical question he realized he was making his way towards Baker Street. He gripped the steering wheel tighter. _Why was he going there? He should go to work, work was safe. Work gave him an excuse._

He passed through each red light arguing with his mind and his emotions to take the next turn and make his way back to the loft or Princeton, anywhere in the opposite direction.

Yet he didn't stop his car until it was parked next to the death trap House called a less painful mode of transportation. Even as he turned off the car he knew he could not go away, not tonight.

He glanced at his radio's clock, 2:17. He closed his eyes, called himself every sort of idiot he could think of but got out of the car.

The light in House's living room was on and he noticed House was standing in the area between his kitchen and living room-he seemed to be listening.

He tried to walk at a normal pace but he practically sprinted to House's front door.

His hand automatically went towards the door knob. He turned it but it didn't open. Frustrated he twisted the knob in the opposite direction. When that didn't work he knocked rapidly a House's front door and kept twisting the door knob even though he knew it was stupid.

His breath caught in his throat as he heard House limp his way over. He twisted the door knob even faster in anticipation.

_Anticipation for what_, he wondered as House's door finally opened. His mouth dropped open to say something-what he didn't know but when those blue eyes took him in and finally met his- he was lost.

The hunger was there.

It was raw, naked…honest.

He reached for his best friend even as House pulled him inside. House's lips met his in a brutal kiss. It hurt as House's teeth clamped down on his bottom lip but instead of breaking free he pulled House closer, daring him to take.

His moan was devoured even as it passed his aching lips. House was never one to resist a dare and knowing that only stroked the madness further.

He grabbed a handful of House's tee shirt trying to find some sort of anchor but it backfired. House responded by pinning him back against the door.

He growled into House's mouth as House did quick work of his jeans. Without further delays House broke off the kiss and spun him around. His left hand kept his face protected as it was caught awkwardly against the wood.

Before he could take his next full breath House shoved two fingers into his open mouth. A desperate moan was swallowed as he left foot quickly stepped on the heel of his right shoe. He freed his right foot in two quick jerks. He shook his right leg out of the bunched material at his ankles.

House took his hand away and pulled his hips back.

He closed his eyes knowing there was no way House's fingers were wet enough. He heard House spit twice and felt House's moist fingertips work their way in.

He cried out because it hurt like hell but he forced himself back on House's fingers. He hissed through his teeth as he felt the painful friction of House's fingers against the skin inside of his body. He felt his abdomen clench but he didn't dare protest.

_He wanted…this_.

He heard House's zipper go down and another moan made it passed his lips as the hunger continued to build to an almost overwhelming state.

The sound of House searching his pockets only seemed to feed his torment and a wail was pulled from him. He waited for the sound of a package foil being torn open but none came. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as House cursed softly.

He felt House step back and he panicked.

He spun around and caught House by the front of his shirt. His lips landed on House's chin and he opened his mouth to taste the skin there. Normally House's beard was too rough for him to linger there but not tonight.

_Tonight nothing mattered._

House pulled them back into the living room and before he knew it he was jerked away, spun around and had his nose smashed against the leather cushions.

An unexpected wave of pleasure sot up his groin as his cock and balls were pinned painfully against the armrest.

He gasped as House spread his quivering thighs apart.

He felt his own climax cresting. _If House didn't enter him now_….

All it took was House's whisper soft sigh and he was done.

His orgasm hit him fast and hard, so hard he was still shaking afterwards as House's fingertips gently traced through his hair a few times.

After his breathing had slowed down somewhat, he let House maneuver him around so House could watch him clean his own mess up. He obediently clasped his hands at the small of his back and went to work. He took his time as he heard House's breathing becoming labored. He heard the sound of skin sliding against skin so he made a rather unpleasant task appear to be the best thing he had ever done. He moaned for House and licked his lips rather loudly as he heard House's gasp.

Once he was done, he turned around and watched House come. Normally he would have helped but he realized House was not wearing a condom and they had nearly stopped everything over that once. Shivers went up his spine as he remembered that wordless fight. He let the memory go before it could really hurt again and stayed on his knees, enraptured by House's struggle to regain control of his lungs.

He leaned over and gave House's belly button a quick lick. House had stayed limp and he bit back a sigh of disappointment. He stood up and got dressed. He fixed his clothes as House sat down on the armrest he had been draped over.

He wanted to ask House if he was in pain but he had heard all of the sarcastic responses already. Unable to help himself, he brushed the back of his fingers along the scar on House's neck. House as expected, jerked away and he moved away from House.

He could not bring himself to apologize so he shifted nervously from foot to foot before House sighed.

He stepped back a few more steps as House stood up. He righted his jeans and ran his hand over his hair.

He cleared his throat and looked around House's apartment. House tapped the armrest twice and they quietly made their way to the door.

Wilson felt his heart rate speed up, again. It always did every time they made this short terrible walk. Each one was always a shoe-in to be the last walk. He hated the space between them but he could never figure out a way to bridge the distance.

His breath caught again as his trembling hand found the door knob. House waited behind him.

He swallowed nervously as his heart pounded against his ribcage.

_This was it_.

He closed his eyes and opened the door.

Then he felt House's hand on his elbow. Wilson licked his lips and took a steadying breath. He turned ever so slightly.

Then the most honest and unguarded gesture his best friend could give him came. The soft lingering kiss made him tremble but also gave him the strength to make it through another week.

He always held House's face gently in his hands as House's arms wrapped themselves across his hips. The kiss eventually ended but tonight he did something he rarely did. He kissed House's lips again briefly before turning around to go back home.

_It wasn't until he was halfway back to the loft that he wondered if he would ever get the courage to speak to his lover during these stolen moments. In all the months that this had been going on, they never spoke._

_Never, he hoped it was because they did not need to. Their late night trysts were never discussed in any way, it was understood. That was all it needed to be._

_In a few hours they would be back at work as if nothing has transpired between them. They laughed, fought, shouted, ranted and carried on as usual._

_No one suspected._

He got back to the loft and took another shower washing away House's scent even as he savored each fading bit. He got out of the shower, dried off and went back to Sam.

He glanced at the clock. It was three in the morning. He lay in bed until right before his alarm rang at 5:15. He got up and made his way into the kitchen to start the coffee.

The End.


End file.
